


Captain's Quarters

by butterscotchnotebook



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dominant Mark, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Kind of a quickie, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Mark, Semi-submissive Arin, Swearing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark decides to pay Arin's quarters a visit. Bad timing, since Arin is already angry. But when has that ever stopped him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty porn is shitty aaaaah.  
> Sorry this is so short, gotta keep me mind fresh in the writing department. It prolly sucks, but I don't even give a shit anymore.

The ship sways in the water as you stare at your maps with an aggravated expression. Your fingers dance across the smooth oak desk, and the rhythmic tapping calms you a bit.  
You hear the loud creak of the door as it opens. You look up to see the visitor, and you scowl, a low swear upon your tongue.  
"Hello, Arin," Mark says, flashing a sultry grin that he knows will get to you.  
"What the fuck do you want, Fischbach?" You growl lowly at him.  
"I just came to visit." He walks towards the desk.  
"One more step, and I'll tear your fucking dick off."  
He takes another step, and puts his hands on the desk.  
"Why so rude, Hanson? I thought we were friends!"  
"We are not friends."  
"Oh come now, you know you love me."  
"Get your hands off the desk."  
He moves his hands to link them behind your neck, those deep brown eyes examining your face, from your chestnut brown hair to the scruff on your face. His cheeks are dusted a faint pink, and his smirk makes you want to punch him. You silently curse his ability to woo anyone (literally anyone), as you glare at him.  
"That is not what I meant, Mark."  
He chuckles.  
"Well, they're off the desk, aren't they?"  
You grab the front of his shirt, pulling him close. He looks surprised a moment.  
"You'd better watch were you step, Mark. You're on very thin ice."  
"And what will you do once that ice breaks?"  
You growl.  
"Or will you not do anything?"  
You let him go, and walk around to were he stands. You pull him close, lips turned to a scowl.  
"I don't think you want to find out what I'll do to you."  
"I certainly know what I've done to you." Mark's eyes drift to your trousers. You curse audibly as he nudges his leg against your crotch.  
"Oh, you're gonna pay for that."  
"Will I now?"  
You slam your lips to his, a low, primal growl resonating deep in your chest. Mark responds with just as much vigor, hands roaming to your hips. You pull him to the bed. You both collapse onto it as you practically tear each other's clothes off. Mark chuckles under his breath, a hand palming your erection.  
"Such a dirty boy, Hanson. You're so excitable, aren't you?" He quickly removes your trousers and underwear, as well as his own. He grabs both of your cocks and he pumps. God, it feels so good. You can't let him dominate you like this, but the will to fight thins away with every pleasure filled stroke. You feel yourself reaching your end. You're a moaning mess, but you don't give a fuck, not now at least.  
You shudder violently as you reach your end. Mark still hasn't seen his, however, and this gives you an idea that makes you (and your dick) leap with excitement.  
"How about I take care of that, Fischbach?"


End file.
